


What a lovely surprise

by babyv_2112



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyv_2112/pseuds/babyv_2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzi drinks herself drunk while Bo brings home a "visitor" for the night. Only Kenzi wakes up to find its not who she expected....</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a lovely surprise

Kenzi was sprawled out on the couch, reading her erotic novel and mumbling how she was deprived of a fabulous sex life. As she mumbled, the door to their tattered yet somehow sturdy home flung open and there was the sound of soft moans and loud smacks of messy kissing. Kenzi sighed and turned another page, not really paying attention to the words but not wanting to look at her best friend and her next snack. She stared at the words blankly and heard the grunts as Bo and the stranger bump and slam their way up to Bo's room, still kissing like their wasnt enough air for it.  
"The least she can do is say hi..." Kenzi mumbled, closing the book and tossing over the couch, hearing the paper back make a slap on the wood floor as it hit. She sat up and looked around the makeshift living room, her ears picking up the 'Hi Kenz...' From Bo but shortly followed with a loud moan and a bang. Kenzi scrunched up her face and slowly looked up at the ceiling, thick dust and dirt floating into Kenzi's lap. She shuddered dramatically, making a light gagging sound and sticking her tongue out in disgust,"Bobo you need a new way of recharging." She stood up and walked to the kitchen, walking around the island and picking up a bottle, staring at it, contemplating thoughtfully,"is it too early for you Jack Sparrow?" Just as she questioned out loud, repetitive bangs and slams began and she could easily distinguish Bo's moans and grunts from the stranger's. "No. No it is not. Come to mama!" Kenzi declared with a bright smile as she unscrewed the cap, brought the bottle to her lips and tilted her head back.  
The liquid burned a familiar taste down her throat and she leaned forward, pulling the bottle from her lips and the buzz kicked in almost immediately. Kenzi shook her head quickly adding a loud,"WOAH!" And then shuffled her way back to the couch again, grabbing the remote and slumping into the couch again. She violently pushed the power button and lazily took another swig from the bottle, making a little 'ah' sound after swallowing. She flipped channels, turning the volume progressively louder as Bo and the visitor got louder upstairs, and more aggressive from what Kenzi could tell.  
The night carried on, slowly, painfully, and tortuously as Bo and her love kept going through most of the night. Kenzi was drunk to the point of her shouting at the tv, calling a goal on a baseball game and laughing at her own little comments about nothing. Finally, drowsiness was creeping up on her, making her eyes droop and she dropped the bottle of Jack, falling over sideways to pass out on the couch. Blissful blackness wrapped around her and she fell into a deep sleep.  
Kenzi woke up, her head raging and the sunlight blinding her eyes. "Oh fuck me." Kenzi groaned as she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and blinking to get her eyes to adjust. She rubbed her temples gently, taking notice of the silence in the house. "Oh they finally finished I see. It's about freaking time." She stood up slowly, tasting the stale alcohol in her mouth and she sighed, trying to keep her eyes open but trying to keep them closed to reduce the pain in her head too. Kenzi fumbled up the stairs, feeling the wall when her eyes would involuntarily close on their own. When there was no more wall, she opened her eyes and saw a blurry figure with long blonde hair. She blink but covered her eyes in pain,"toothpaste?" Kenzi wasn't paying attention to the voice and didnt bother to hide her annoyance,"geez Lauren don't you remember?! It's in the footlocker!" Kenzi pulled her hands away and she wanted to die right there. The blonde girl had her back turned on Kenzi, but she slowly put down the toothpaste on the sink and turned around. "No need to be sassy Kenzi." She smiled and started brushing her teeth, turning back around to look at herself in the mirror. "Bo!!!" Kenzi shouted as she turned and stomped into the bedroom, climbing onto the bed and grabbing Bo's arm, shaking her violently awake. "Ow Kenzi what is it?!" Bo growled groggily at Kenzi, smacking Kenzi's hand away to stop shaking her. Kenzi grabbed Bo's face, forcing her to look her in the eyes and whispering harshly and in a freaked out tone," You actually slept with her?!?" She had wild eyes as she slapped Bo's arm repeatedly to enhance the fact that she couldn't believe her own eyes. Bo winced and grabbed Kenzi's wrist,"Yes!!! I did!! Is there such a problem with that?" Kenzi stared for a moment, calming herself and pulling her wrists from Bo's grasp,"what about..."her voice drifted off and she could only stare. Bo sighed and clutched the sheets to her chest, sitting up and looking Kenzi in the eyes. "Should I leave cause it looks like a bad time." Kenzi whipped her head around at the voice and stared,"oh no. You don't have to leave, I was just clarifying with Bobo here that's all." She patted Bo's thigh rather hard and leaped off the bed,"make yourself at home...Tamsin." Kenzi stared at Tamsin as she walked out, adding a fake smile at the end as she walked downstairs,"I'm gunna need a early start today..." She mumbled, heading to grab another bottle of booze....


End file.
